Our Special Love
by TrishAnu
Summary: After Molly's return from her 2nd tour CJ&M cement their plans for their future together


Our Special Love

Molly walked up to the beautiful house, stood and knocked at the large front door of Charles' parents home in Bath, Charles was not actually expecting her for at least another couple of days so she had a few butterflies.

Molly was keen to surprise Charles with her early arrival, she had been given the opportunity to forego her decompression due to a half empty plane and had jumped at the chance eagerly, all she had wanted and had been thinking about was seeing her beloved Captain again, and as far as she was concerned the sooner the better. He had messaged her to say how excited he was that she was coming back to him, so decision made, Cyprus was a non- starter.

Molly and Charles had Shared a Skype call a few days earlier when she had indicated when she would be home, they had arranged for Charles to collect her from Brize Norton so she knew he would be at home making plans for her return. As she walked up to the door the butterflies in her stomach were doing somersaults, the door opened and there he stood, looking every inch as handsome as she remembered. ' _Missed me'_ she cheekily asked?

He stood shaking his head gently and smiling whilst thinking that this girl, his girl was going to continue to surprise him for the foreseeable future and loving the thought.

Taking in her incredible beauty and what seemed like a new confidence, he raised his arm higher on the edge of the doorframe and gestured with an incline of his head for her to dip under his arm and step forward into the large hallway. Only Molly could pull off such a delicious surprise! He felt like a teenager again, she was all he had ever wanted and she had come back to him.

Once inside, Molly turned and looked at her gorgeous Charles, eyes twinkling and a broad grin on her face, Charles seemed fixed to the spot as though time had stood still, he too had an enormous grin on his face, he was looking at the love of his life who had been away from him for far too long. Coming back to the present he finally gathered the strength to move forward letting the heavy door bang shut behind him.

He reached forward and very gently held her face in his strong hands and rubbed his forehead against hers as they had done all those months ago in the Hospital at Bastion when they had discovered that Sohail had been asked to Kill her. Charles whispered _"Molly, Molly, Molly, missed you, you have no idea how difficult it has been not being able to hold you and kiss your beautiful lips, I've almost been wishing my life away waiting for us to be together again"._

He lead her by the hand to the first step of the staircase so that she would be at the right height, then turned her around to face him before placing one hand at the back of her neck and the other around her tiny waist, he then drew her close and into the softest and most loving of kisses, leaving Molly in no doubt of how much he had missed her.

When they eventually pulled apart gasping for air, both Molly and Charles had happy and emotional tears in their eyes, all those weeks away of longing for each other seeming to disappear, this was home she thought, right here in Charles' arms; home was wherever he was.

Both Charles and Molly just stood looking into each other's eyes and realizing that no matter what they would always be together and would always return to each other.

Still smiling Charles guided Molly with an arm around her shoulders to a stool at the Island in the large kitchen asking _"tea?'_

" _Lovely_ ,' she replied With his back turned to her Charles busied himself filing the kettle with water, Molly could detect the hitch of his chest, she slid off the stool and encircled her arms around his waist, he leaned back into her hold, grabbing both of her hands before letting out a huge sigh, Molly asked, _"you ok Boss-man?"_ He replied " _I am now Molly, I just never want to be without you"_ turning around and looking directly into her eyes he said _"I'm always gonna need to have eyes on, I've never felt this much love before in my life and I have absolutely no intention of ever letting it or you go"._

Charles continued, _"You, it turns out Molly Dawes are the love of my life, and you being here with me again is all I've dreamt of for the past 3 months"._

Molly squeezed him tightly and whispered in his ear _" I think the tea can wait Charles, we need to show each other just how much this time apart has meant._

Taking his hand she lead him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs, looking into each other's eyes and smiling they climbed the stairs hand in hand towards the 3rd floor and to Charles' bedroom.

Once inside, Charles slowly removed Molly's hat and coat and placed them on the hook at the back of his bedroom door, cupping her face in his hands he leant forward and kissed her, slowly at first then nipping gently at her bottom lip, he prized her lips apart and deepened the kiss, letting her know how hard it had been to wait out, he wanted to taste her, to feel her and remind himself of their very special love and connection, after all this was chemistry and all he had ever wanted.

Molly was only too happy to get lost in the kiss glad she was back where she had also dreamt of being during their separation.

Molly reached up placing her hands at the nape of his neck she circled the curls at his hairline and pulled him as close as she could.

Pulling away slightly she whispered into his mouth _"Nothing has ever felt this right before, I'm completely and utterly in love with you and will always be 100% by your side"_ Charles wrapped his arms around her saying _" Oh Molly, my beautiful girl Ditto"._

Charles sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her close in-between his legs, looking up at her and fixing her with his eyes he very slowly begun to dip his fingers into the button holes of her shirt, kissing her between each space as the material fell away from her body, he gently opened the shirt to reveal the sight of Molly's beautiful breasts and toned torso, he removed her shirt before gently laying her down on his King sized bed, he softly stroked the side of her face before leaning down to kiss her lips, moving to nuzzle the sensitive spot on her neck before gradually and painfully slowly letting his lips graze down her body, covering every inch until he reached the waistband and button of her jeans, Molly gasped with the sensations his day old stubble was creating on her body, she was now eager to remove her jeans so she could feel the pleasure he was about to give her and to allow him access to her entirely naked body.

Molly undid the button of her jeans and pulled down the zipper, Charles tugged carefully to remove the jeans from her legs, kissing all the way down to her toes before moving back upwards dropping little kisses on the insides of her thighs.

Molly was laying on the bed in her lacy underwear, Charles gulped at the beautiful sight of his girl, smiling and noticing it was a set that he himself had treated her to the last time she was with him in London.

" _You are stunning Molly, so, so beautiful and I'm the Lucky guy that gets to call you mine"_

Molly replied _"yours and only ever yours, but I think you are gonna have to loose a few of your clothes so we can feel skin to skin what do you think"?_

" _Happy to oblige, gorgeous, you can have me any way you want me"._

" _Well double way Boss-Man, it's been too long I love you, I need you and I want you"._

Charles laughed at her forwardness knowing that returning from tour always made the returning soldiers and their partners more than eager to renew intimate connections with the ones they love, but loved the way Molly always said exactly what she meant, there were no frills, just a no nonsense Molly way of explaining things.

Charles didn't want to rush things he wanted to savor every moment, but Molly had other ideas she wriggled out of her underwear and lay naked on his bed holding her arms towards him encouraging him to join her.

He naturally obliged removing his clothes and laying next to her, his hands began to caress up and down her body, but to his surprise Molly swiftly pushed him down so he was on his back and sat astride him, she began to kiss his neck, shoulders and chest before moving towards his groin.

Taking his erection in her hands she flicked her tongue around the now damp head, she sucked the tip slowly whilst moving her hand up and down his shaft " _'Boss, looks like you've really missed me"_

Charles gasped " _oh god! Could you tell? you own me, I'm yours to do with what ever you desire"_

Molly replied _"good answer, lets just see where this takes us then"_ as she placed his shaft into her mouth she began to taste a salty seepage indicating he was close she moved her mouth away before lowering herself onto his erect penis, both of them gasped at the feeling as he entered her, she moved her hips in a gentle circling motion before thrusting down hard, Charles responded by thrusting upwards, his hands now on her hips assisting her movements, before too long Molly could feel the heat from Charles as he poured into her crying out her name, her breaths had already quickened as she too came apart, shuddering around him her inner muscles contracting as her own orgasm hit, Molly collapsed onto Charles' chest as he held her tightly, they both exclaimed _'home'_ knowing the first frantic session was only the forerunner to several repeat performances, that is after a quick snooze of course.

They stayed conjoined while they snoozed, when Charles opened his eyes he found Molly looking directly at him and smiling, Charles smiled and said _"hey gorgeous, you okay'"?_

Molly replied _"Mmmm, More than Okay my handsome man, you know I've had some pretty racy dreams while I was away, all of which involved you"._

" _But I just wanted to say that having you in my life is the best thing I could have ever wished for, you are the without doubt the other half of me and although I've read about people saying that kind of thing in magazines I've never really known what it feels like to have that, but now I do coz I've got it with you! You complete me and make me want to be the best person I can be because of your belief in me"_

" _Well Molly Dawes, the feeling is entirely mutual! I've never known or felt love like ours for anyone in my life before, you, it turns out are the missing piece of my puzzle, the way I feel about you is that part of me is missing when you are not there, we just seem to know what each other is thinking and feeling and you can't buy that kind of love Molly, so I'm guessing we are the envy of a lot of people who search their whole lives to get a tenth of what we have, now come here you're in trouble because I'm feeling recovered after my nap"_

Charles jumped up and threw a giggling Molly over his shoulder heading for the shower, smacking her behind and laughing saying as he went _"mine, all mine"._

Charles gently washed Molly's body before turning her around to wash her hair, _'Molly, I've missed doing this, I've missed us together, just being with you makes my world whole again, and now my lovely lady I'm taking you out to dinner so I can show off at what a lucky guy I am to have you as my girl"_

Molly smiled back at him flirtatiously saying, _" ok, sounds perfect but you're not the only lucky one, they'll be plenty of women ogling you and wondering what I've got to have bagged someone as gorgeous as YOU!"_

So where are you taking me then? If its somewhere posh I'm not sure I have the right sort of dress with me, Charles responded by walking towards his wardrobe and taking out a beautiful black cocktail dress, it had full lace sleeves an elegant boat neckline and was fitted, Charles had imagined her in it as soon as he had seen it, Molly gasped at the dress, _"Charles this is lovely but how did you know my size"?_

Molly, _"I know each and every curve of your beautiful body plus you might have just left a pair of jeans here for me to get an idea of what size to ask for, plus I've also seen you in similar dresses so kinda knew what style to go for, now there's also underwear; white lace of course and black stilettos to finish off the ensemble,"_

Molly's face was a picture, no one had ever spoilt her like this before, instead of protesting she ran into his arms and squeezed him to say thank you, this was something she was going to have to get used to as this was the perfect she had never felt she deserved before but this was Charles showing her she was worth it and she was happy to begin to prove him right.

Molly stepped into the lacy white knickers and asked that Charles hook her bra for her before stepping into the beautiful dress, she moved her hair to one side and asked him to do up the zipper, Charles maneuvered her in front of the full length mirror so she could see for herself that perfect really did suit her, as he nuzzled into her neck and looking at their reflections he muttered _"I know perfection when I see it, and Molly Dawes you are the absolute nuts"_

He kissed her check and took her by the hand leading her down the hallway and towards the door, stopping only to wrap a camel colored pashmina around her shoulders.

Charles had chosen to wear a pale blue shirt with his dark jeans and blazer that hi lighted his still tanned skin, Molly thought he was impossibly handsome, and coupled with the fact he only had eyes for her this was indeed perfection.

During the meal, Molly told Charles stories of her tour and how she felt at last she had found something she was good at, it had be so successful her new CO had told her at the end of the tour that she was being recommended for promotion to Lance Corporal, the only downside as far as Molly was concerned was being away from him, she now didn't want to do anymore tours she'd be happy to remain in the UK to teach and maybe think about getting the Army to help her with access to University.

Charles replied _" well, if that's how you feel maybe we should look into living together'_

Molly grinned saying _'are you asking me to live with you?'_

Charles laughed and _said' Molly, I couldn't think of anything better, it's great here in Bath but we need our own space and if you are serious about not wanting to go back on tour and also not wanting to be too far from me then we need to start looking into you getting you a transfer to Aldershot maybe where you could teach and we wouldn't be too far from both of our folks and Sam of course._

Molly reached for Charles' hand and kissed his knuckles, _'looks like you've been giving this a lot of thought whilst I've been away'_

" _Oh indeed I have Dawes, as long as you are sure it's not too soon we can work on your transfer letter when we get back, the early worm and all that! You could also pursue further promotion to Corporal and work towards a medical degree._

Molly replied _"well that all sounds a lot to take in tonight, maybe we could start tomorrow, I've got other more important things to get on with tonight like taking extra special care of you Charles,"_ she laughed.

" _I'm with you on that Molls"._

They left the restaurant hand in hand, eyes only for each other happy and smiling in the knowledge that both of them were on the same page dreaming of a future together.


End file.
